Wouldn't Change A Thing
by smilekidxx
Summary: In the past 12 months Burt Hummel's adopted four kids not including Finn his house became the place were the glee club comes for their problems. Much better than it sounds


Burt could have swore that he had one son-well two when he and Carole got married. Burt could have swore that just a year ago him,Kurt,Carole and Finn were just a family of four. Just a year ago,but now they're a family of eight.

It must have started the day Rachel came over and told Finn that she wanted to live with him because her fathers were arguing a lot,lately and she couldn't deal with it. Finn asked Burt and Carole if Rachel could live with them until the fighting had died down. They agreed. Rachel had only been there a full three days when her fathers came and told her that nothing bad was going to happen and that they would stop fighting.

Burt was watching from the kitchen. He'd never forget the smile Rachel got when her father's told her that they were fighting because they wanted to adopt a child and they thought that Rachel wouldn't understand. Burt would never forget the girls smile.

That was deferentially how it started because no more than a week later Tina Cohan-Chang was at the Hummel-Hudson door step with tears running down her face. Burt had opened the door,he looked at the goth girl and put his arm around her leading her into the house he let her sit at the table.

"I'll get go get Kurt,"Burt had told the girl. She just nodded.

Tina had stayed two weeks. He was never told why she was so upset but he welcomed her with wide arms.

One day Kurt came back from Glee practice with Finn and Finn's friend Puck,Kurt was sporting a bruised cheek. He was about to ask Kurt what had happen and who's ass he was going to have to kicks until he looked at Finn and Puck. Finn's hands looked as if they had been shredded and Puck had a deep cut on his forehead.

"What happen?"He had spat.

"Fucking assholes,"Puck hissed.

"Puck,"Finn nudged him friend for cursing in front of his new-father.

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed."Sorry,he mumbled.

"Karofsky he-he cornered me in the locker room and-and he,"Kurt swallowed hard.

"he was about to punch him then Finn and I came in and we sorta beat the shit-Finn elbowed his friend-stuff-Puck eyed Finn-out of each other. They got it worst thought."Puck smirked." you should be proud Kurt has a mean right hook."Puck smiled at and then Kurt.

Finn snickered."Too,bad only he knows considering he knocked himself out." The two football jocks laughed while the little diva just glared at them.

Later that night Puck came back,telling him that his mom kicked him out because she couldn't handle him anymore. Puck never left. The Hummel-Hudson household was no longer a family of four but a family of five and the household sported a new name. The Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman household.

Puck had become a son to him in just three weeks. Puck worked part time at the shop because he felt bad that Burt and Carole had to support him.

Two months after Puck was added to the family Santana Lopez showed up on a cold,rainy night,drenched from the rain,he eyes red and puffy. Burt wasn't home when Santana came he,Kurt,Puck and Finn had went out to get dinner. Carole was the one who let the Latino in wrapping her in a blanket before she went down to Kurt,Finn and Puck's room to get the girl a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. She came back up and handed the crying girl the dry clothes.

"Sweetie,go get yourself out of these clothes before you get sick."Carole gave Santana a small smile."I'll make you some tea. Do you like tea?"

Santana nodded and shuffled to the bathroom(after Carole had to tell her where it was)Santana came back and sipped her tea.

"The boys went to get dinner. Do you like Chinese sweetie?"Carole asked.

"Yeah,"Santana whispered.

"Whats the matter honey?What happen?"Carole took Santana's hand in hers. Santana swallowed.

"They-They found out that I'm bisexual and they kicked me out."Santana started to cry again."They said they didn't want me because I wasn't "normal." "Santana sobbed. Carole just held her hand tighter.

"Santana sweet-heart you can stay here as long as you want." Santana gave a small smile through her tears.

Santana just like Puck didn't leave. Burt wouldn't lie,he liked having a girl in the house. She could take Puck's shit,Finn's confusion and could talk with Kurt for hours on end,Carole got the daughter she always wanted and Burt got to scare away her date,she wasn't mad,in fact she thought it was kind of funny how her date had run off when he saw Puck,Finn and Burt all sitting on the sofa.

The Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman household went from a family of five to a family of six and had a new name. The Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman-Lopez house hold.

The next to stay were Mercedes and Artie. Mercedes was staying because her parents were going on vacation for week and Artie's parents were just spending the weekend at Artie's Aunts. Artie wound up staying two extra days because he loved just hanging out with the family.

In December Kurt had to switch schools. Going from WMHS to Dalton was hard on everyone. Puck had taken it harder than anyone would have suspected. Mostly because he had been living their the longest about 7 months(It was June when Puck was kicked out of his house)

Santana took it hard as well,Kurt had become her safety blanket. After she stopped sleeping around and quite the cheer team Santana had become happier more confident,she got to show that yeah she's a bitch but she's not cold hearted. She also stopped hiding and came out to the whole school that she's bisexual. Puck and Finn had threatened everyone telling them that if they messed with _their_ _sister_ they're hurt'em. The next day Santana walked down the halls hand-in-hand with Brittany.

It had been three days before Kurt had to leave when Brittany came over. Unlike her girlfriend Brittany wasn't crying but she was upset. She had softly asked where Kurt was then thanked him when she was walking to the basement to enter Puck,Finn,Kurt and Santana's room.

"Kurt?"The blond asked. Kurt turned around and smiled at her. Suddenly Brittany started to cry.

"What's wrong Britt?"Kurt asked walking toward her.

"Your gonna leave."Brittany's lip quivered. Santana came out of the bathroom.

"Britt?"Santana looked at her girlfriend with worried eyes. Brittany ignored her girlfriend and looked at Kurt.

"I don't want you to go."She wrapped her arms around her once boyfriend. Kurt hugged the blond.

"Brittany do you understand why I have to go?"Kurt asked while in the hug.

"Yes. Puck said it was because people were being mean to you. Why would they be mean to you?Your really nice,you help me with my home work,you have soft hands and you smell like flowers."

Kurt laughed smiling at the innocent girl.

Brittany stayed three days glued to Kurt's side like a lost puppy.

It was cute,watching Brittany and Kurt. Burt thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

The day Kurt left the whole Glee club even showed up. At that moment Burt realized that almost everyone in the club had at one point these back 9 or 8 months stayed at his house some a few days,others a few weeks and two have stayed months. He got to know them and he hoped that he'd be able to get to know the three that haven't been to his house...yet.

Three day's after Kurt left there was a knock at the door. Puck answered it.

"Quinn?"

"Hi,"she smiled and played with her duffel bag.

"Your not pregnant again are you. Because this time I'm not the daddy."Puck half joked.

Quinn giggled.

"No,I'm here for the weekend."She smiled at Puck her eyes sparkling.

Quinn was the only one who really did just spend the weekend. She didn't stay no longer or shorted. She was polite and her and Santana even started to bond again.

She left Sunday night.

That Monday Finn brought home a friend who was having trouble at home,his name Mike Change. Mike stayed for two days before his parents came and literally dragged him out...by the ear.

There was just two days before Christmas. Kurt had sent Santana a text. She went up to Burt.

"Kurt sent me a text. Saying expect one more person for Christmas dinner and for New Years."Santana smiled."His names Blaine. The guys Kurt's bringing. Their not dating before you ask...well not yet. Puck,Finn and I are trying to get them together before New Years."She explained.

Burt laughed."How do you know him?"Burt asked.

"He showed up at Williams like a thousand times."Santana said."And he lives like 2 hours away."she added.

"I think he's smitten with our Kurty."

Burt laughed.

"Hey,Dad!"Puck yelled from the front door.

"One more for Christmas and New Years."Puck said walking into the kitchen were Santana and Burt were.

"Dad,this is Sam Evans."Puck pointed to a bottle blond that was behind him."Sam's parents are stuck at a Airport in France they won't be able to make it home in time for Christmas,so I told him he could stay here."Puck gave his best innocent smile. Burt laughed.

Christmas that year was the best yet. The day before Christmas Eve Burt had Santana go out with Finn to get a few gifts for Sam and that Blaine kid so they would have something under the tree. As soon as they left Kurt had come with a very nervous looking boy.

Burt's first impression of Blaine. Nice boy and like Santana had said Blaine was very smitten with Kurt. That night the household once again got a new name.

Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman-Lopez-Evans-Anderson house hold. Burt had to think of a way to shorten it. Since after New Year's Sam was told that his parents wanted to move again,Sam refused and Puck told him to come live with him.

Now here Burt and Carole just one year after their wedding. With six kids. Blaine was the last addition to the family. His family also wanted to move and Blaine(being smitten with Kurt)didn't want to. So Kurt told him that he could stay/go to the Hummel-Hudson-Puckerman-Lopez-Evans house hold when ever he wanted,he could just show up if he wanted to. Kurt told Blaine that he was practically family. The time Blaine spent with Kurt's family Blaine started to feel more like a part of it.

"12 months and six kids."Carole said to Burt while she watched the kids in the living room.

Kurt held his boyfriend's hand. Santana had her head on Puck's shoulder,Puck had his arms wrapped around his sister. Finn and Sam were sitting on the floor talking to one another. Burt heard Finn say something about dying his hair blond.

Burt stood in the kitchen. The past year was a hell of a one. He meet the whole glee club,mostly at their worst but the best part was seeing them leaving smiling.

Burt didn't know how or why his house had become every Glee club members safe haven. But he wouldn't change it.


End file.
